


Hermione's Erotic Education

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, sexy but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sirius's help, Hermione furthers her erotic education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Erotic Education

Hermione read dozens of books about sex. She read the basics about the way puberty changed the bodies of girls and boys into women and men, and about how to prevent pregnancy and disease. She read about the psychology of human sexuality and about more unusual practices and fetishes. She even read the erotic novel she found in the back of her mother’s closet. But her real education on the matter came the summer she stayed at 12 Grimmauld place. 

She’d sneak out of bed at night. She shared a room with Ginny, but Ginny thought she was just going to the library so she never asked Hermione what she did those nights or mentioned it to anyone. And it did start at the library. The Black family library was filled with books on arcane and very dark magic, and Hermione’s love of books compelled her to read them. She was reading a book about a twelfth century wizard’s experiments in necromancy the first night Sirius found her. 

“I read excerpts from that one to Regulus when he was eight, to scare him. He woke up screaming that night,” Sirius said. He chuckled. “Funny that he became a Death Eater, he was so easily frightened.” 

“It’s not so strange,” Hermione replied. “Even in the muggle world, many people join groups like that because they’re scared and they’re looking to be part of something they think will make them strong.” 

Sirius gave a laugh of disgust. “Like Peter. James and I should have seen him for the sniveling coward he was.”

Hermione couldn’t imagine anyone from Gryffindor, even people who weren’t close friends, like Lavender, joining Voldemort. “You couldn’t know,” she said to Sirius. “No one could.” 

“I should have known,” Sirius insisted stubbornly. 

Hermione tugged down the hem of her nightgown. She was sitting with her legs tucked half under her and the nightgown didn’t quite cover her calves. Wearing a short skirt during the day was one thing, and sitting alone with a man in only her nightgown was another. Unfortunately the action only drew Sirius’s attention and suddenly there was tension between them.

Sirius turned away and began browsing the shelves of books. He picked out one and brought it to Hermione. “Give this one a try. I think you’ll like it.”

Hermione accepted the book and opened it to the first page. It started with a description of a woman kneeling naked while partygoers mingled around her and became the woman’s tale of how she ended up there. Hermione looked up at Sirius in shock. 

He winked at her. “It’ll give you more pleasant dreams than that other one.” 

Hermione slammed it shut and put it aside. She tried to concentrate on the book she’d originally been reading, but the erotic novel had put images in her head she couldn’t get out. It had created feelings of arousal, too, as strong as if someone had touched her most intimate parts. As soon as Sirius sauntered out of the room, Hermione picked up the novel and resumed reading it. 

It was nearly dawn by the time she’d finished, and by then she was frantic for release. She pulled up her nightgown and slid aside her knickers and began to touch herself. As she masturbated, she imagined Sirius coming in and catching her like this. She imagined him making her do the things the woman in the novel had done. 

She went to bed astonished at what she’d done and awoke much too early, feeling appalled and ashamed. What had Sirius been thinking, giving her that book, and what had she been thinking, reading it and diddling herself right there in the library. 

“You shouldn’t stay up reading all night,” Ginny admonished her, as they cleaned the bedrooms under Mrs. Weasley’s supervision. “You know Mom works us like slaves.” 

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Hermione said, yawning as she scrubbed at a stain on the floor that looked suspiciously like old blood. 

She stayed away from the library for two nights, but on the third night she couldn’t asleep and she went looking for a book to read. She started browsing the books on history and magic, but her curiosity was too strong to be denied. She looked at the shelf where Sirius had taken the novel from and found a large collection of similar books. She stood at the bookshelf reading one because to take a seat in the comfortable armchair would be to admit she was really reading it, not just looking at it for curiosity’s sake. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away long,” Sirius said.

Hermione jumped and the book fell from her hands. “You startled me,” she accused. 

Sirius crouched and picked up the book. “Ah. This is the one about a witch hired to oversee a dark wizard’s veela harem. It was one of my favorites.”

“Is that possible?” Hermione blurted, “What the wizard made those two veela do to each other? It doesn’t seem like it would fit.” 

“It’s possible,” Sirius said. “James and I knew two randy witches who had too much to drink and did it for us. Of course, even with the firewhiskey they said it hurt like a bitch.”

While Hermione digested that and tried not to wonder how many of the things in these novels Sirius had done personally, he searched for a particular tome. He exclaimed in delight when he found it. “This one is practically an instruction manual.”

Hermione gaped at the drawings inside. The images depicted women and men tied up in various ways. Because it was a wizarding book, the figures didn’t stay still in one pose forever. They writhed and their lips moved in silent screams. She turned the page and the figures on the new page were all gagged. They shook their heads, trying fruitlessly to dislodge the balls and rings and phallic objects stuffed in their mouths.

“Do you imagine yourself doing these things to other people, or do you imagine having them done to you?” Sirius asked. 

“Both,” Hermione answered. She’d fantasized about Sirius doing some of these things to her, but she’d also fantasized about doing some of them to Ron and even to Harry. 

Sirius recommended books to her the rest of the summer and answered her questions about the practices in the books. Hermione had expected him to offer her a hands-on education, but the lessons remained theoretical. Neither of them was willing to cross a line that shouldn’t been crossed, at least not yet. 

Her birthday was only a few weeks after the start of school and Sirius sent her a gift. It was a huge book full of stories and pictures of the kind they’d studied during the summer, and a box. Hermione waited until she was alone in her dormitory to open the box. Inside were a blue leather ballgag and a pair of steel handcuffs. The note read, “To get you started.”


End file.
